geschichte_der_britischen_monarchiewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Vereinigtes Königreich
Das Vereinigte Königreich besteht aus der Hauptinsel Großbritannien und etwa einem Sechstel der Insel Irland. Um die Hauptinsel liegen ungefähr 800 kleinere Inseln; die wichtigsten Inselgruppen sind Shetland und Orkney in der Nordsee nördlich von Schottland, die Äußeren Hebriden und die Inneren Hebriden im Atlantischen Ozean westlich von Schottland, Anglesey in der Irischen See nördlich von Wales, die Scilly-Inseln in der Keltischen See südwestlich von England sowie die Isle of Wight im Ärmelkanal vor der englischen Südküste. Die einzige Landgrenze besteht auf der Insel Irland zur Republik Irland; diese ist 360 Kilometer lang. Nicht zum Vereinigten Königreich gehören, weil sie direkt der britischen Krone unterstehen, die Isle of Man in der Irischen See und die Kanalinseln (Vogteien von Guernsey und Jersey) im Ärmelkanal vor der Nordküste Frankreichs. Geschichte 1274 bestieg Edward I den Thron und begann 1277 die Eroberung von Wales, die 1283 abgeschlossen war. 1296 eroberte er Schottland und beanspruchte dessen Krone für sich. Es kam zum Schottischen Widerstand unter William Wallace und 1314 gelang es den Schotten bei der Schlacht von Bannockburn, den Sieg zu erringen, woraufhin sie bis 1603 weiterhin unabhängig blieben. 1350 bis 1530 1337 eroberte der französische König Philipp VI die Gascogne, die letzte englische Besitzung auf dem englischen Kontinent, da er der Meinung war, der englische König Edward III hätte seine Vasallenpflicht verletzt. Edward erhob Anspruch auf den französischen Thron, was den Hundertjährigen Krieg auslöste. Bis 1360 konnten Edward III und sein Sohn Edward der Schwarze Prinz, große Teile von Frankreich erobern, doch danach begann eine Reihe militärischer Misserfolge und 1348 erschütterte zum ersten mal die Pest England. Die dadurch geschwächte Wirtschaftliche Lage führte zu einem Geldmangel des Königs und die Bewilligung einer Sondersteuer durch das Parlament führte zu einem Versprechen, ihnen das Bewilligungsrecht für alle weiteren Steuern zu gewähren. Dies sollte in den nächsten Jahrhunderten ein entscheidendes Machtmittel des Parlaments gegenüber dem König werden. Unter Richard II folgte ein scheiternder Feldzug nach Flandern 1383, was den Krieg bis 1415 weitgehend ruhen ließ. Richard musste sich weiterhin mit schweren Aufständen auseinander setzen und wurde schließlich vom späteren Heinrich IV zur Abdankung gezwungen, dem das Parlament die Krone zusprach. Sein Sohn Heinrich V konnte 1415 erneut große Erfolge auf dem Kontinent erzielen und eroberte bis 1419 die Normandie und verbündete sich mit Burgund. Bis 1428 kehrte Ruhe ein, doch 1428 flammte der Krieg erneut auf und Jeanne d'Arc gelang es, die Franzosen zum Widerstand zu formieren und große Teile des Landes zurückzuerobern. 1453 endete der Hundertjährige Krieg mit der Schlacht bei Castillon und England verlor erneut alle Besitzungen auf dem Kontinent - mit Ausnahme von Calais. Die Absetzung Richards II hatte im Englischen Adel den Beginn einer Parteienbildung heraufbeschworen. Mit der Thronbesteigung des minderjährigen Heinrich VI und dem ausbrechen von dessen zeitweisem Wahnsinn im Erwachsenenalter wurde die schwelende Feindschaft zwischen den Häusern Lancaster und York schließlich zum offenen Bürgerkrieg, der als die Rosenkriege in die Geschichte einging. Heinrich VI wurde von York abgesetzt und Edward IV bestieg den Thron. Ein mehrfacher Machtwechsel erfolgte, bis Edward sich 1471 militärisch durchsetzen konnte und Heinrich ermorden ließ. Er führte einen erfolgreichen Feldzug nach Frankreich durch, was seine Macht auch finanziell sicherte, doch nach seinem Tod und der Thronbesteigung seines Bruders als Richard III flammten die Rosenkriege erneut auf. Richard hatte Edwards Söhne und Erben zu Bastarden erklären lassen und sich selbst die Krone genommen, während der lancastrianische Adlige sich hinter Henry Tudor sammelte, der aus einer Bastardlinie von John of Gaunt, 1. Duke of Lancaster abstammte. Bei der Schlacht von Bosworth Field 1485 wurde Richard geschlagen und getötet. Henry bestieg als Heinrich VII den Thron und sicherte seine Herrschaft und Legitimation durch die Ehe mit Elizabeth of York, womit er auch die Rosenkriege beendete. Heinrich VII konnte seine Herrschaft stabilisieren, vor allem durch die Geburt seines Thronfolgers Arthur, der durch seine gleichermaßen lancastrianische wie yorkistische Herkunft für den gesamten Adel ein akzeptabler König werden sollte. Nach Arthurs frühem Tod wurde sein jüngerer Bruder Heinrich der neue Thronfolger und spätere Ehemann der spanischen Katharina von Aragon. Heinrich und Katharina heirateten nach dem Tod seines Vaters und seiner Krönung zu Heinrich VIII. Bemüht um eine Sicherung der Nachfolge litten Heinrich und Katharina jahrelang unter mehreren Fehlgeburten und frühen Kindstoden, aus denen nur die Tochter Maria, die spätere Maria I Tudor hervorging. Heinrich war ein streng gläubiger Katholik und hatte 1517 Martin Luther, den Auslöser der Kirchenreformation und Begründer des Protestantismus, stark verurteilt. Doch als er Anne Boleyn kennen und lieben lernte, ließ er sich von ihr und seinem Bedürfnis nach einem männlichen Erben dazu verleiten, sich vom Papst und dem Katholizismus loszusagen und seine eigene Kirche zu gründen, was das gesamte Land verändern sollte. 1530 bis 1700 Religionskriese Heinrich hatte lange versucht, sich von seiner Frau Katharina scheiden zu lassen oder sie zu überzeugen, in ein Kloster zu gehen, was die Ehe ebenfalls beendet hätte. Die Gründung einer neuen anglikanischen Kirche mit ihm selbst als Oberhaupt verschaffte ihm die Möglichkeit, das Problem ohne den Papst zu lösen und er brachte 1531 das Parlament dazu, seine Oberhoheit über das Kirchenrecht anzuerkennen. Weiterhin ließ er das Recht zur Appellation an den Papst abschaffen, was ihm selbst freie Hand bei seiner Scheidung verschaffte und die englische Kirche vollständig dem Zugriff Roms entzog. Außerdem ließ er den Erzbischof von Canterbury zum höchsten Kleriker in England anerkennen. Thomas Cranmer, der Erzbischof von Canterbury, erklärte daraufhin die Ehe zwischen Heinrich und Katharina von Aragon als ungültig und vermählte ihn mit Anne Boleyn, die 1533 mit Elizabeth I schwanger war. Im gleichen Jahr ließ der Papst sowohl Cranmer als auch Heinrich VIII exkommunizieren, was der König jedoch ignorierte. 1534 folgte die Suprematsakte, die die englische Kirche schließlich und vollständig unabhängig von der Kirche von Rom erklärte. Damit war die anglikanische Kirche geboren. In den folgenden Jahren ließ Thomas Cromwell, der engste Berater Heinrichs, zahlreiche Klöster zerstören, was starken Widerstand im Volk auslöste, besonders im streng gläubigen Norden. Heinrich bestand auf einen Eid auf die Suprematsakte und die neue Regelung der Nachfolge, die er von seiner ersten Tochter Maria auf seine zweite Tochter Elizabeth umlegen ließ. Viele Gelehrte und Kirchenführer widerstanden ihm, was zur Hinrichtung von Thomas More und Bischof John Fisher führte. 1536 formierte sich in York die Gnadenwallfahrt. Die Menschen des Nordens wollten mit ihrem bewaffneten, aber größtenteils friedlichen Pilgerzug den König dazu bringen, sich ihre Forderungen anzuhören und ihnen ihre Klöster und ihre eigene Religionsausübung zu lassen, doch Heinrich hielt sich an keine seiner Versprechungen und ließ die Anführer hinrichten. Im gleichen Jahr ließ Heinrich außerdem seine Frau Anne Boleyn hinrichten, offiziell wegen mehrfachen Ehebruchs, in Wahrheit aber auch, weil sie ihm keinen männlichen Erben gebären konnte. Er heiratete Jane Seymour, die im Oktober 1537 den Thronerben Edward zur Welt brachte. Heinrich heiratete nach Janes Tod im Wochenbett noch drei weitere Male und starb schließlich 1547. Thronfolger war der bis dahin noch minderjährige Edward VI, Protestant, wie es die Staatsreligion vorschrieb - wenn auch seine Eltern beide Katholiken gewesen waren, selbst Heinrich, der die Bildung der Anglikanischen Kirche nur für seine eigene Machtbasis betrieben hatte. Edward starb früh und kinderlos und laut Heinrich VIII's Testament wäre seine älteste Halbschwester Maria die nächste in der Thronfolge gewesen. Doch sie war Katholikin und eine Frau und es widerstrebte der protestantischen Führungselite, sie als neue Königin zu sehen. Als sich also abzeichnete, dass Edward im Sterben lag, überzeugte ihn der Herzog von Northumberland, seine protestantische Cousine Jane Grey zur Thronfolgerin zu erklären. Sie hielt sich nur neun Tage auf dem Thron, während denen Maria mit einer wachsenden Schar von Anhängern Richtung London zog und die Stadt schließlich ohne Gegenwehr betrat. Nach ihrer Krönung erklärte die neue Königin den Katholizismus erneut zur Staatsreligion und versprach zunächst einen friedlichen Übergang. Doch ihre Ehe mit Philipp II von Spanien und die Hinrichtung von Jane Grey ließen die religiösen Unruhen ansteigen, was schließlich dazu führte, dass Maria während ihrer gerade einmal fünfjährigen Herrschaft beinahe dreihundert Menschen als Ketzer und Häretiker verbrennen ließ. Die kränkliche 38jährige Maria I Tudor war nicht in der Lage, ein Kind zur Welt zu bringen. Trotz ihrer Unbeliebtheit und der Angst vor religiöser Verfolgung konnte sie eine stabile Regierung aufbauen. Das Desaster begann, als England 1558 schließlich Calais verlor, den letzten Stützpunkt auf französischem Boden, der Maria eine noch stärkere Ablehnung im Volk einbrachte. Im gleichen Jahr starb sie, vermutlich an Unterleibskrebs, und ihre Halbschwester Elizabeth I bestieg - wie im Testament Heinrich VIII's vorgesehen - den Thron. Elisabethanisches Zeitalter Wie schon bei Maria wurde auch Elizabeths Eheschließung und die Nachfolge stark diskutiert. Doch während ihre Schwester sich hatte überzeugen lassen und ohnehin überzeugt gewesen war, dass sie als Frau nicht allein regieren konnte, widersetzte sich Elizabeth allen Versuchen und stellte sich selbst als jungfräuliche Königin dar, die nur mit ihrem Land verheiratete war. Bei ihrem Herrschaftsantritt versprach sie die völlige Religionsfreiheit ihres Volkes, auch wenn sie den Protestantismus wieder zur Staatsreligion erklärte, und Messen nur im Privaten erlaubt waren. Mehrfach kam es zu Konflikten und Anschlägen durch katholische Adlige, die Elizabeth wie schon ihre Schwester zu religiös motivierten Hinrichtungen veranlasste. Nach und nach wurde der Katholizismus vom Volk abgelehnt und Elizabeth verhängte schließlich die Todesstrafe gegen katholische Priester, die immer wieder verdeckt ins Land einreisten. Außenpolitisch war Schottland zu dieser Zeit der stärkste Gegner von Elizabeth. Die schottische Thronerbin Maria I Stuart war nach Frankreich verschafft und dort mit dem Dauphin verheiratet worden. Von ihren Schwiegereltern gedrängt erklärte sie ihren Anspruch auf den englischen Thron, was ihr die Feindschaft Elizabeths einbrachte. Nachdem sie Königin von Frankreich geworden und ihr Mann nur kurze Zeit später gestorben war, kehrte Maria nach Schottland zurück. Durch ihren Katholizismus und ihr geringes Verständnis der Schottischen Kultur kam sie bald in Konflikt mit dem schottischen Adel. Ihre Ehe mit Henry Stuart, Lord Darnley, endete mit dessen Ermordung, die Maria zugeschrieben wurde, und sie musste fliehen. Ihre zweite Ehe mit Lord Bothwell führte zur Rebellion. Maria wurde gefangen genommen und musste zugunsten ihres Sohnes James I abdanken. Sie konnte 1568 nach England fliehen, wo sie von Elizabeth gefangen genommen wurde, unter dem Vorwand, zunächst den Tod ihres ersten Mannes zu untersuchen und ihre Unschuld festzustellen. Maria blieb die nächsten zwanzig Jahre Elizabeths Gefangene und wurde 1587 schließlich aufgrund von Verrat und Verschwörung hingerichtet. Während dessen hatte sich Spanien zum Feind Englands entwickelt, auch aufgrund wiederholter Überfälle englischer Piraten, die unter Elizabeths Schutz standen. Es kam zu einem englischen Aufstand, den Elizabeth nur mit Gewalt niederschlagen konnte, und das Verhältnis blieb über die nächsten Jahre angespannt, bis Spanien schließlich 1588 eine Invasion begann. Elizabeths Truppen besiegten aufgrund ihrer überlegenen Schiffe und der günstigen Wetterbedingungen die spanische Armada und 1604 endete der englisch-spanische Krieg schließlich. Elizabeth starb 1603 und James VI von Schottland folgte ihr als James I von England auf den Thron; herbeigeführt wurde dies von Robert Cecil, 1. Earl of Salisbury, Elizabeths engstem Berater in ihren letzten Jahren. Damit begann die Herrschaft der Stuarts. Die Stuarts James I brachte durch seine Zeit in Schottland bereits Erfahrung im regieren mit und war für seine Zeit ein ungewöhnlich liberal, was die Religionsausübung betraf. Doch mit seinem absolutistischen Verständnis der Herrschaft stieß er auf Widerstand im Parlament, das sich zu seiner Zeit zu emanzipieren begann. Auch in der Bevölkerung war er unbeliebt, da er Schotte war, und sich anders als Elizabeth gern prunkvoll gab und Spanier und Katholiken zu seinen engsten Untergebenen zählten. Das Parlament verlangte weitere Verfolgungen von Katholiken, doch James stellte sich dagegen. Er beendete auch den Krieg mit Spanien und versuchte durch geschickte Heiratspolitik, Allianzen mit anderen Ländern zu gründen. Er verheiratete seine Tochter mit Friedrich V von der Pfalz, doch das erwies sich als Fehler, denn nachdem sein Sohn in einer umstrittenen Wahl zum König gekrönt wurde, wurde James beinahe in den ausbrechenden Dreißigjährigen Krieg hineingezogen. Für seinen Sohn Charles führte er Verhandlungen mit Spanien, die das Parlament ablehnte. Die Verhandlungen wurden 1622 endgültig beendet und Charles begann einen erneuten Krieg mit Spanien und verhandelte mit Frankreich wegen einer Ehe. Die Lage verkomplizierte sich zusehends und 1625 starb James. Charles I ähnelte seinem Vater sehr und war ähnlich prunksüchtig veranlagt. Er heiratete die französische Prinzessin Henrietta Maria von Frankreich im Jahr seiner Thronbesteigung. Ziemlich schnell nach seinem Machtantritt griff er auf protestantischer Seite in den Dreißigjährigen Krieg ein, was jedoch zu einer verheerenden Niederlage führte. Die entstandenen Verluste versuchte er durch eine Steuer zu ersetzen, doch das Parlament lehnte ab und beschränkte sogar seine eigenen Einnahmen. Charles löste das Parlament auf, musste es jedoch 1628 erneut einberufen, um erneut um eine Steuer zu bitten, die ihm schließlich gewährt wurde. Das Parlament forderte dafür jedoch das Recht, selbst Gesetze festlegen zu können, was bisher nur dem König gestattet war. Weiterhin erhob das Parlament Anschuldigen gegen den König wegen Machtmissbrauch und Verletzung der Magna Carta. Charles stimmte allen Anschuldigungen zu und versprach Besserung, löste aber bei einer Auseinandersetzung das Parlament erneut auf, diesmal für elf Jahre. Dies beschränkte seine Finanzen allerdings weiter, da nur das Parlament Steuern bewilligen konnte. Auch sein politischer Handlungsspielraum war beschränkt, und Charles schloss Frieden mit Frankreich und Spanien. Die innenpolitischen Spannungen steigerten sich jedoch in den folgenden Jahren. Obwohl Charles sich als absolutistischer Herrscher sah, bezweifelte das Volk seine Legitimität ohne das Parlament und der Widerstand stieg. 1637 hatte Charles bereits den schottischen Adel bei seinem Machtantritt verärgert, als er viele ihrer Privilegien aufheben wollte, und 1640 erhoben sich auch in Irland Aufstände. Weiterhin erklärten die Schotten im gleichen Jahr England den Krieg, als Charles versuchte, Einfluss auf die schottische Kirche zu erlangen. Charles sah sich gezwungen, das Parlament einzuberufen, da er für den Krieg eine Sondersteuer benötigte. Das Parlament weigerte sich und Charles löste es nach nur einem Monat wieder auf. Um den Frieden mit Schottland zu erreichen, sah Charles sich gezwungen einer täglichen Zahlung zuzustimmen, was die Staatsfinanzen zum Zusammenbruch brachte. Im November trat erneut das Parlament zusammen, das als das Long Parliament in die Geschichte einging, da es bis 1660 bestand. Es beschloss die Absetzung und teilweise Hinrichtung königlicher Berater und schaffte viele königliche Privilegien ab. Doch auch im Parlament selbst kam es zur Spaltung und Charles verließ 1642 London. Im August des gleichen Jahres brach der Bürgerkrieg zwischen dem König und dem Parlament aus. Anfänglich konnte Charles einige Siege verzeichnen, doch unter Oliver Cromwell erlangten die Parlamentstruppen die Oberhand. Cromwell gelang es nach einigen Auseinandersetzungen mit dem Parlament, seine New Model Army zu bilden und schlug Charles im Juni 1645 vernichtend bei Naseby. Der König wurde gefangen genommen. Erneut spaltete sich das Parlament über die nun folgende politische Richtung, die Parlamentsarmee begann sich dem Parlament zu widersetzen und eine eigene, puritanische Ideologie aufzubauen, und 1647 marschierte Cromwell mit der New Model Army auf London. Lange Verhandlungen folgten und Charles gelang es im November des gleichen Jahres, auf die Isle of Wight zu fliehen. 1648 erhoben sich die Schotten mit dem Ziel, Charles wieder auf den Thron zu setzen, doch bis Jahresende konnte Cromwell den royalistischen Widerstand brechen und vollständig die Macht übernehmen. Der puritanische Cromwell behielt nur einen kleinen Teil des Parlaments, das sogenannte Rufparlament, das einen wichtigen früheren Streitpunkt löste, indem es gemäß puritanischer Vorstellungen die Kirchenorganisation oberhalb der Gemeindeebene auflöste. Weiterhin machte man Charles den Prozess und er wurde im Januar 1649 in Whitehall hingerichtet. Commonwealth Nach der Hinrichtung des Königs beschloss das Rufparlament eine neue Staatsordnung und England wurde zum Commonwealth and Free State. Die Regierung bestand nun aus dem Parlament und dem Staatsrat mit Oliver Cromwell als Vorsitzendem. Versprochene Wahlen wurden immer wider hinausgeschoben, um möglichen Royalisten keine Macht zu geben. Während Cromwell bis 1650 einen Aufstand in Irland blutig niederschlug, wählten die Schotten Charles' Sohn Charles II zu ihrem neuen König und begannen Truppen zur Rückeroberung zu sammeln. Cromwell siegte jedoch und Charles musste nach Frankreich fliehen. 1651 löste das Parlament mit der Navigationsakte und seiner Behauptung des Seemachtsanspruchs den Ersten Englisch-Niederländischen Seekrieg aus. 1653 kehrte die Armee aus Irland zurück und der Konflikt zwischen Armee und Parlament brach erneut aus. Im April des gleichen Jahres löste Cromwell das Parlament schließlich auf und bildete das Parliament of Saints, das vor allem aus puritanischen Kirchenvertretern und Levellern bestand. Erneut kam es zum Streit im Parlament über Religionsfragen und Cromwell musste es gewaltsam räumen lassen. Nach diesem Misserfolg entwarf Cromwell eine Verfassung, die das Land stabilisieren sollte. Darin enthalten war ein Parlament mit festgelegten Rechten und Abgeordneten aus England, Irland und Schottland, er selbst übernahm das neu geschaffene Amt des Lordprotektors. Religiöse Auseinandersetzungen traten weiterhin auf, was Cromwell zur Abschaffung einer weisungsbefugten staatlichen Kirche veranlasste. Das führte vollkommenen Religionsfreiheit. Doch auch diesmal geriet das Parlament in Konflikt mit der Armee und wurde erneut aufgelöst. 1655 brach ein weiterer Krieg mit Spanien aus, weshalb Cromwell das Parlament erneut einberufen musste, um eine Steuer bewilligen zu lassen. Das Parlament forderte eine erneute Einschränkung der Religionsfreiheit und bot Cromwell die Krone an. Er lehnte ab, doch die Zusammenarbeit verbesserte sich und gemeinsam erlangte man festere politische Strukturen. Im September 1658 starb Cromwell und sein Sohn Richard wurde sein Nachfolger, doch die Armee setzte ihn schnell wieder ab. Das ursprüngliche Parlament wurde wieder einberufen, doch wiederum kam es zu Spannungen zwischen Armee und Parlament, und es wurde aufgelöst. Der Gedanke an die Monarchie kam wieder auf. Die Generäle George Monck und Thomas Fairfax marschierten in London ein und übernahmen die militärische Kontrolle über England. Das Rufparlament wurde erneut zusammengerufen, alle 1640 von Cromwell ausgeschlossenen Mitglieder wurden wieder aufgenommen und man begann Verhandlungen mit Charles II. Nachdem er Straffreiheit für alle während des Commonwealth begangenen Verbrechen gewährt hatte, setzte man ihn wieder als König ein. Wiederherstellung der Monarchie Charles II begann die Restauration der Anglikanischen Kirche und eine Phase der strengen Kirchenpolitik begann. Weiterhin setzte er das Parlamentswahlrecht auf den Stand vor dem Commonwealth zurück und steigerte seine Macht noch weiter, indem er sich die Einnahmen aus verschiedenen Steuern direkt zusprechen ließ und damit auf die Einwilligung des Parlaments verzichten konnte. Die Unzufriedenheit des Volkes wuchs 1665 nach der Großen Pest, dem Großen Brand von London und dem Krieg gegen die Niederlande. Auch dass Charles sich mit Frankreich verbündete, beunruhigte das Parlament, das in seiner Furcht vor den Katholiken mehrere strenge Gesetze verabschiedete. Charles löste es 1678 auf, sowie auch die drei kurz danach einberufenen Parlamente, die jeweils noch stärker gegen den König waren. Die folgenden Auseinandersetzungen, die aufgrund der Forderung des Parlaments entstanden, Charles' katholischen Bruder James II von der Thronfolge auszuschließen, ließ die politischen Gruppen der Tories und Whigs entstehen, was das Land beinahe wieder zu einem Bürgerkrieg führte. Der inzwischen zunehmend senile Charles starb schließlich im Februar 1685, nachdem sein Bruder James eine immer größere Rolle in der Politik zu spielen begann. Auch James II berief nach seiner Thronbesteigung ein Parlament ein, mit dem er schnell in Konflikt geriet. Seine Förderung katholischer Adliger in kirchlichen und Staatlichen Ämter brachte im eine Opposition der anglikanischen Kirche ein. Seine 1687 verabschiedete Declaration of Indulgence schuf eine fast unbegrenzte Religionsfreiheit und im Herbst des gleichen Jahres löste James das protestantische Parlament auf. Eine Säuberungswelle brachte zahlreiche Katholiken und Dissenters in öffentliche Ämter und nach der Geburt des Thronfolgers 1688 wuchs in der Bevölkerung die Angst vor einer katholischen Dynastie auf dem Thron. Eine Gruppe von Lords begann Verhandlungen mit Wilhelm von Oranien aufzunehmen, dem protestantischen Ehemann von James' Tochter Maria. James unterschätzte die Gefahr und zögerte die Kämpfe hinaus, nachdem Wilhelm im November gleichen Jahres mit seinen Truppen in bla England landete. Wilhelm erlangte schnell die Sympathie des Volkes und James musste schließlich nach Frankreich flüchten, nachdem es in seinem anfänglich überlegenen Heer zu Desertionen kam. Wilhelm unterzeichnete die Bill of Rights und wurde vom Parlament zum König erklärt. Damit änderte sich die Monarchie vom Gottesgnadentum zur Legitimation direkt durch das Volk. Dieser Umschwung wurde als Glorreiche Revolution bezeichnet. Weitere Gesetze in den folgenden Jahren stärkten die Macht des Parlaments. Wilhelm konzentrierte sich anfangs auf den Krieg mit Frankreich, das James II unterstützte. Dieser landete 1690 in Irland, wo Wilhelm ihn bei der Schlacht am Boyne besiegte. Doch seine militärische Aufrüstung brachte ihn in Konflikt mit dem Parlament, das befürchtete, er wolle sich mehr Einfluss verschaffen. Es kam schließlich zu einer Einigung, bei der Wilhelm sein Heer verringerte. In Religiösen Fragen kam man in den folgenden Jahren zu einer Mäßigung, sich allerdings nicht auf Katholiken und Unitarier erstreckte. 1700 - Königreich Großbritannien Nach Wilhelms Tod 1702 gelangte seine Schwägerin Anne auf den Thron, doch sie war wenig an den Regierungsgeschäften interessiert. Im Krieg gegen Frankreich und Spanien erzielte man entscheidende Siege, was zur Eroberung von Gibraltar führte. 1712 musste der französische König Ludwig XIV schließlich die Unterstützung der Nachkommen von James II aufgeben und eine vom Parlament festgelegte Thronfolgeregelung akzeptieren. Weiterhin erhielt England Kolonien und Handelsprivilegien, die es zu einer der stärksten Kolonialmächte machte. Innenpolitisch blieb die Religion weiterhin das wichtigste Thema. Die Anglikanische Kirche spaltete sich in die High Church der Tories und die Low Church der Whigs. Die daraus folgenden Auseinandersetzungen bestimmten die Politik ab 1700. 1706 drängte das Parlament Schottland zu einer vollständigen politischen Union und das Königreich Großbritannien entstand, dessen erste Königin Anne aus dem Haus Hannover wurde, der neuen Herrscherdynastie. Nach ihrem Tod wählte das Parlament George I, der stark von den Whigs unterstützt wurde. Nach Aufständen in Schottland und Nordengland schränkte man verschiedene politische Rechte stark ein und setzte die Wahlperiode des Parlaments von den bisherigen drei Jahren auf sieben hinauf. Dies stärkte die Machtposition der Whigs für längere Zeit. Doch auch unter ihnen kam es zu Spannungen und eine Opposition unter Robert Walpole, dem ersten Premierminister Großbritanniens entstand. Seine Finanzpolitik machte Großbritannien eine bisher nie gekannte Stabilität, seine Handelspolitik förderte den Export und schuf hohe Abgaben auf Importe. Er erlangte in den folgenden Jahren beinahe vollkommene Macht über die Whig-Partei. Seine Außenpolitik stieß allerdings auf Widerstand, denn seine Friedensverträge mit Frankreich und Schottland ließen einen Teil der Whigs zur Kriegspartei werden, was die Beziehungen zu Spanien erschwerte. Walpole trat schließlich während der Herrschaftszeit von George II 1742 zurück. Das Verhältnis zu Schottland blieb während dieser Zeit sehr angespannt. 1715 war es zu einer Verschwörung zugunsten eines Stuart-Königs gekommen, die jedoch verhindert werden konnte. 1716 hatte sich James Francis Edward Stuart in Schottland zu James VIII ausgerufen, musste jedoch nach wenigen Tagen wieder fliehen. 1745 landete der als Bonnie Prince Charlie bekannte Charles Edward Stuart in Schottland und gab vor, ein Militärbündnis mit Frankreich geschlossen zu haben. Das schaffte ihm einige Anhänger, doch die Erfolge blieben aus und er musste seine Lüge zugeben. Nach der Auflösung seiner kleinen Streitmacht wurde Schottland endgültig und blutig unterworfen, aber die Einbindung Schottischer Adliger in das englische Heer festigte die Verbindung. 1745 war George II gezwungen, nach dem schlechten Verlauf des Österreichischen Erbfolgekriegs erneut Tories ins Parlament zu rufen und Regierungsämter mit ihnen zu besetzen. Die darauf folgenden schnell wechselnden handlungsunfähigen Regierungen schufen im Volk einen Wunsch nach Stabilität, der sich durch den aufkommenden Klassizismus ausdrückte. 1756 griff Großbritannien in den Siebenjährigen Krieg mit Frankreich ein, was ihm alle französischen Kolonien in Nordamerika einbrachte und Territorien in Afrika und Indien. Anfang des 18 Jh. hatte Großbritannien begonnen, mehr Interesse an seinen Kolonien zu bilden. Durch das zunehmende Engagement der anderen europäischen Mächte in den besiedelten Gebieten wuchs das politische Interesse an den Kolonien. 1760 bestieg George III den Thron. Er besetzte das Parlament mit Mitgliedern, die unabhängig von den Tories und Whigs waren und statt dessen die wirtschaftlichen und sozialen Interessen ihrer Wahlkreise im Blick hatten. Er beendete den Siebenjährigen Krieg mit Frankreich und begann die Aufarbeitung des schwer geschädigten Staatshaushalts. Dafür besteuerte er die Kolonien, was zu Aufständen und Importboykotten führte. Im Land selbst kam es ebenfalls zur Unzufriedenheit gegen die Krone. Der Verleger John Wilkes, der wegen kritischen Artikeln über den König zu einer Haftstrafe verurteilt worden war, gab den Ausschlag für eine Forderung des Volkes nach einer Verfassungsreform. 1773 brach der Unabhängigkeitskrieg zwischen Großbritannien und den nordamerikanischen Kolonien aus, den diese 1776 mit der Unabhängigkeitserklärung der Vereinigten Staaten verschärften. 1778/9 traten Frankreich und Spanien auf seiten der Kolonisten in den Krieg ein, der 1781 durch die Kapitulation Großbritanniens für George III verloren war. 1783 wurden die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika schließlich als souveräner Staat anerkannt. Mit dem Sturm auf die Bastille 1789 wurden Stimmen laut, die ein allgemeines Wahlrecht für alle Männer forderten. 1794/5 kam es zu einer Verbindung zwischen britischen Radikalen und französischen Revolutionären, was die Regierung zum Aufheben zahlreicher Freiheitsrechte veranlasste. Großbritannien hielt sich zunächst aus den Revolutionskriegen heraus, auch nachdem Frankreich Großbritannien im Februar 1793 den Krieg erklärte. Man sicherte sich die Unterstützung der anderen europäischen Mächte, doch die Bündnisse begannen 1797 zu bröckeln und schließlich standen Russland und Großbritannien Frankreich allein gegenüber. Weiterhin schwächte zu dieser Zeit eine Wirtschaftskriese Großbritannien und man schloss 1802 einen Frieden mit Frankreich. 1800 - Vereinigtes Königreich von Großbritannien und Irland Durch irische Aufstände 1798 entschloss man sich, die formale Unabhängigkeit Irlands zu beenden und der Act of Union 1800 schloss es an Großbritannien an und schuf damit das Vereinigte Königreich von Großbritannien und Irland. 1802 wurde Frieden mit Frankreich geschlossen, was im Volk große Zustimmung hervorrief, da der Krieg zuvor eine allgemeine Einkommenssteuer zur Finanzierung benötigt hatte. Doch schon ein Jahr später, nach großer Aufrüstung, begann man den Krieg erneut. Die Schlacht von Trafalgar 1805 gegen Napoleon Bonaparte ermöglichte den Briten die Oberhand zur See, doch Bonaparte schloss 1806 alle Kontinentalhäfen für den Handel mit den Briten, was den Handel zunehmend auf Südamerika konzentrierte. Dies führte zu Arbeitslosigkeit und Inflation und zur Beendigung des Sklavenhandels 1807, da die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika ihre Unabhängigkeit erklärt hatten. 1813 zog Großbritannien über Spanien in den Krieg gegen Napoleon, der 1815 in der Schlacht bei Waterloo endlich geschlagen werden konnte. Großbritannien beteiligte sich nun maßgeblich an der Neuordnung Europas, verzichtete aber auf Territorialbesitz auf dem Kontinent und förderte die Freihandelsmärkte, um die eigene Wirtschaft zu fördern. Ende des 18. Jahrhunderts kam es zur Industriellen Revolution, was große Fabriken entstehen ließ und vielerorts zu Kinderarbeit führte, die 1819 schließlich verboten wurde. Nach kurzzeitigem Verbot verschiedener Arbeiterzusammenschlüsse hob die Regierung dieses 1824 wieder auf, was Gewerkschaften entstehen ließ, die das Wohl der Arbeitnehmer im Sinn hatten. 1822 kam es zur Wirtschaftsreform, mit der man schließlich auch die Wirtschaftslage verbessern konnte. 1828/9 erfolgte endlich die religiöse Gleichberechtigung von Dissenters und Katholiken. 1830 erfolgte eine Reformation der Wahlkreise, deren Einteilung immer noch sehr mittelalterlich war, und 1832 schließlich machte man sich an eine tiefgreifende Verfassungsreform. 1836 fand sich eine Gruppe zur Charisten-Bewegung zusammen, die gleiches Wahlrecht für Männer forderte. Ihre Forderungen wurden nicht umgesetzt, doch politisch begann sich vieles zu verändern. 1851 bildeten sich Berufsgenossenschaften und der Freihandel wurde gefördert, was die Getreidepreise im Sinne der Arbeitnehmer sinken ließ. 1837 begann mit der Thronbesteigung von Königin Victoria das Victorianische Zeitalter. Sie heiratete 1840 Albert von Sachsen-Coburg und Gotha, der die liberale Reformbewegung förderte. Die Königin war eine sehr beliebte und respektierte Herrscherin, geschmückt mit Titeln wie "Kaiserin von Indien" und bezeichnet als Mutter Europas, da sie ihre vielen Kinder und Enkelkinder erfolgreich in Königshäuser auf dem Kontinent verheiratete. Da 1830 eine verstärkte Auswanderung in die Kolonien begonnen hatte - vor allem nach Südafrika, Kanada, Australien und Neuseeland - erhielten die weißen Siedlungskolonien 1865 Selbstverwaltungsrechte. 1875 Begann die Phase des Imperialismus in Großbritannien. Der damalige Premierminister Benjamin Disraeli kaufte Aktienanteile an der Sueskanal-Gesellschaft, womit man sich den strategisch wichtigen Handelsweg nach Indien sicherte. 1882 besetzte man formell Ägypten, um die bisherige gemeinsame Finanzkontrolle mit Frankreich für sich zu gewinnen. 1901 bestieg Edward VII den Thron. Er hatte kein Interesse an den Regierungsgeschäften, so dass das Parlament die bisherige spätvictorianische Politik fortsetzen konnte. 1904 Trat Großbritannien der Entente Cordiale mit Frankreich bei. Während dessen begannen Stimmen für die Unabhängigkeit Irlands laut zu werden. Verschiedene Parteien bildeten sich im Parlament, und nach dem Tod Edwards VII erklärte dessen Sohn und Nachfolger George V, er wolle den Willen des Volkes erfüllen. 1910 wurde der Parliament Act verabschiedet, der die Rechte des Parlaments beschränkte. 1914 trat man in den Ersten Weltkrieg ein, im Volk herrschte eine allgemeine Kriegsbegeisterung und es gab viele Freiwillige für den Kriegsdienst. 1916 führte man die allgemeine Wehrpflicht ein. Durch den Mangel an männlichen Arbeitskräften kam es zur Frauenemanzipation, da diese im Land viele Berufe ergreifen mussten, um die Wirtschaft zu unterstützen. Die neue Wehrpflicht hatte im unzufriedenen Teil der irischen Bevölkerung eine große Empörung ausgelöst, die schließlich zum Irischen Unabhängigkeitskrieg und 1921 zum Anglo-Irischen Vertrag führte. Der nördliche Teil Irlands sollte Großbritannien erhalten bleiben, während Südirland 1949 schließlich zur Republik Irland wurde. 1927 - Vereinigtes Königreich Großbritannien und Nordirland Die Ereignisse der vergangenen Jahre und die größeren Rechte der Arbeiter führten zu einer Veränderung in der Politik, die die liberale Partei schwächten und zur Stärkung der Konservativen und der Labour-Partei führte. 1928 wurde das Wahlrecht für Frauen über 21 Jahre eingeführt. 1936 kam es zum Skandal in der königlichen Familie, als der neue König Edward VIII auf die Ehe mit der zweifach geschiedenen Amerikanerin Wallis Simpson bestand. Das Parlament forderte seine Abdankung oder den Verzicht auf die Ehe. Edward dankte ab und zog mit Wallis nach Frankreich. Sein Bruder George VI folgte ihm auf den Thron. Der Erfolg im ersten Weltkrieg hatte Großbritannien mit der Vernichtung der deutschen Flotte zur wichtigsten Seemacht gemacht, ohne große Verluste zu hinterlassen. Man erwarb weitere Kolonien und Russland, das sich in den letzten Jahrzehnten zu einer starken und gefürchteten politischen Macht aufgeschwungen hatte, wurde durch die Russische Revolution geschwächt. Als größte Wirtschaftsmacht musste man sich jedoch von den USA ablösen lassen. Um 1930 begann die Auflösung des British Empire, als die regionalen Mächte der Kolonien ihre Selbstbestimmungsrechte forderten. Dies sollte nach dem Ende des Zweiten Weltkriegs schließlich seinen Abschluss finden. Da Premierminister Lloyd George ein Wiedererstarken Deutschlands nach dem Ende des Ersten Weltkriegs erwartet hatte, war man nicht überrascht, als die Nationalsozialisten dort die Macht übernahmen und sich zu einer ernst zu nehmenden Macht entwickelten. Man lehnte Bündnisangebote allerdings ab und behielt eine Friedenspolitik bei. Während einige Parlamentsmitglieder wie Winston Churchill gegen diese Richtung waren, hielt der Großteil eine Aufrüstung für unnötig, da man schon im Ersten Weltkrieg enorme Kosten dafür ausgegeben hatte. Auch die starke Anti-Kriegsstimmung im Volk ließ davon absehen, sowie auch das Bedürfnis, das verbesserte Verhältnis zu Deutschland nicht zu gefährden. 1936 akzeptierte man Deutschlands Einmarsch ins Rheinland und 1938 die Angliederung Österreichs, obwohl dies dem 1919 geschlossenen Vertrag von Versailles widersprach. Auch eine Annektierung des Sudetenlandes wurde vom damaligen Premier Arthur Neville Chamberlain hingenommen, doch das Parlament versagte hier eine weitere Unterstützung der Friedenspolitik, vor allem als Hitler 1939 in Prag einmarschierte. Schon 1932 hatte man die Abrüstungspolitik wieder aufgegeben und 1934/5 verstärkte man die Modernisierung der Luftwaffe und der Flotten. Nach dem überraschenden Schritt Hitlers 1939 wurde auch die allgemeine Wehrpflicht wieder eingeführt. Nach dem Einmarsch Deutschlands nach Polen begann man mit der Rationalisierung und der Einführung einer Seeblockade gegen Deutschland. Die Reaktion auf Hitlers Vormarsch erfolgte nur langsam, da er überraschend schnell handelte und Großbritannien 1940 in der Schlacht von Dünkirchen eine verheerende Niederlage einbrachte. Frankreich kapitulierte im gleichen Jahr und es kam zur Luftschlacht um England, doch die Invasion der Insel konnte verhindert werden. Nun ließ Hitler die Städte bombardieren, wobei große Teile Londons und anderer Städte zerstört wurden. Anfang 1941 begannen die USA Großbritannien mit Kriegsmaterial zu unterstützen und man führte eine Dienstpflicht für Frauen ein. 1942 ging die britische Luftwaffe zu Gegenangriffen auf deutsche Städte über, in der Bevölkerung war dieses Vorgehen jedoch umstritten. Ende des Jahres begannen sich militärische Erfolge abzuzeichnen, die 1944 zur Invasion Frankreichs und 1945 schließlich zur Niederlage Deutschlands führte. Im Krieg waren ca. 300.000 Soldaten und 60.000 Zivilisten durch Luftangriffe umgekommen. Nachkriegszeit Der schon im Krieg geplante Wohlfahrtsstaat wurde 1946 schließlich umgesetzt. Man führte die Sozialgesetzgebung ein und den Staatlichen Gesundheitsdienst. Der Staat begann umfangreiche Projekte zur Bekämpfung der Arbeitslosigkeit zu starten und die Bildungspolitik zu verstärken. Zahlreiche neue Universitäten wurden gegründet. 1947 machte sich Indien unabhängig und verließ das Empire. Damit begann der Abstieg als Kolonialmacht und die Schwächung innerhalb des Commonwealth. 1951 wurde Winston Churchill zum Premierminister und 1953 bestieg Elizabeth II den Thron. Der wirtschaftliche Aufschwung folgte Mitte der 50er Jahre und förderte erstmals auch die niederen Bevölkerungsschichten. 1952 wurde man mit dem ersten Kernwaffentest zur Atommacht und die Atomindustrie begann sich zu verbreiten. Anfang der 1960er Jahre kam es erneut zu einer Wirtschaftskriese, die die Regierung zu einer Abwertung des Pfund zwang. Im Parlament kam es zu dauerhaften Reformen mit der Abschaffung der Todesstrafe und Gesetzen gegen die Rassendiskriminierung. Die geplante Einschränkung der Macht der Gewerkschaften musste wegen zu großem Druck durch die Labor-Partei aufgegeben werden. In Irland führten die verschlechterte Wirtschaftslage und die Bürgerrechtsbewegung in der USA zu einer steigenden Unzufriedenheit. Der katholische Separatismus führte zu Terrorakten und 1971 rief man den Notstand aus und die Regierung übernahm die unmittelbare Verwaltung Nordirlands. 1975 hatte die Inflation ihren Höhepunkt erreicht und 1977 erreichte man den höchsten Stand an Arbeitslosigkeit seit dem Anfang des zweiten Weltkriegs. Dies führte zu großen Streiks und die Konservative Partei kam an die Macht und stellte mit Margaret Thatcher die erste Frau als Premierminister. Sie konnte erfolgreich den Rückgang der Inflation erreichen und konnte die Macht der Gewerkschaften durch eine scharfe Gesetzgebung beschränken. Doch ihr hartes Vorgehen brachte ihr viele Gegner ein und 1990 sah sie sich zum Rücktritt gezwungen. Premierminister Tony Blair gelang es 1998, den Nordirland-Konflikt wesentlich zu entschärfen. Er veranlasste wesentliche Verfassungsreformen, führte 1998 einen Menschenrechtskatalog ein und ließ in Wales, Nordirland und Schottland eigene Parlamente einsetzen, die jedoch nur beschränkte Rechte haben. Kategorie:Zeitleiste